


Cross

by blindedbyangst



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbyangst/pseuds/blindedbyangst
Summary: A father. A partner. A colonel. A friend.These were four things Wilbur Cross was.
Kudos: 27





	Cross

Before the Black and White, Wilbur Cross had a good life.

A partner, a daughter, a small family home and a close team of friends who he got to work with on a fault basis. He had everything a man could ask for.

Alexandra had been six when research into the Black and White first begun. He hadn’t shown it much mind, it wasn’t his area of expertise and he was far more focused on caring for his family in Hatchetfield than being tied up investigating this. Instead, he let his protégée John cover his side of the research; much to the young man’s excitement.

When Lex turned nine, Jennifer told him that she was pregnant again. Wilbur had almost broken the glass he had been holding at the shock, before scooping his partner into a warm embrace and showering her in love and adoration. Lex had made the decision that she wanted a little sister, something neither of her parents had minded. Everything was good for once.

When Hannah was born, Wilbur had been away on a mission. Cleaning up from something that had crossed through from the Black and White. Charging into the downtown Hatchetfield hospital, Wilbur had found his partner with a bundle of joy in her arms. A beautiful baby girl who cried loud and clear, with strong lungs and her father’s nose. Despite the things that seemed wrong in the Black and White, the world seemed right at that moment.

When Hannah was one and Lex was eleven, Jennifer had dropped her baby on her head. It had been an accident, a heated argument between Wilbur and Jennifer about Wilbur being requested to be the first to step into the Black and White. One moment, it was screaming and shouting, the next, they were in the hospital, praying for the survival of the baby girl who had done nothing wrong. Hannah made it, but not without some permanent neurological damage. That was the day Wilbur decided to step into the Black and White.

When John had yelled at him to let him do it, Wilbur could barely hear him. It didn’t matter if he had a family anymore. His girls wouldn’t remember him in ten years time and somebody had to do it. As a colonel, he was the one who should do it. If they could stop whatever was trying to come through the Black and White, then maybe he could go back. Maybe he would deserve to go back. 

One last thought came to Wilbur’s mind as he stepped through, suit constructing his body more than he wanted to admit. One last thought of the people he truly cared for.

‘Whatever you are, don’t hurt my girls.’

Maybe something, somewhere, heard his wish.


End file.
